Festivities
by Hollowshirosaki413
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki's family was nothing short of poor, but, after Grimmjow Jeagerjaques came along, they finally experienced the true meaning of family. Drabble, a lot of fluff and stuff, New Years Festival. Happy New Years, everyone! GrimmIchi, Yaoi, MaleXMale


"Ichi-nii, Ichi-nii, isn't it pretty!?"

I looked over at my sister, eyes soft and caring, as she bounced around in her yukata, her beautiful doe brown eyes alight with excitement due to the article of clothing she was now wearing. I nodded. Yuzu had always wanted to go to a festival such as this – alas, never before we had the money – but ever since…Ever since Grimmjow came along, my family had become a bundle of exaggerative joy. Even Karin looked happy; she was still scowling, but you could tell, with a twinkle in her eye, that she was truly happy. The old man was off somewhere violating innocent women or embarrassing himself, so I didn't get to see if he was happy or not. But I hoped so. Although, that guy was always happy.

I glanced around within the dim lights, my own eyes content and joyful. I myself was wearing a yukata, also bought by Grimmjow, as well as he. While mine was a dim, blood red with brash, angered lines dashing across the soft cloth, my blue-haired lover's was a dark, navy blue, with beautiful and intricate designs of leaves dragging themselves along his garments. Remembering that he was standing next to me, I gave him a light squeeze of the hand, and gave him a look of pure adoration. He gave me a grin in return, kissing my cheek. I blushed. _Idiot. _

"Thank you." I said earnestly as I fight crying. Beautiful, plump, soft tan lips pulled down into a frown as he scoffed, and, right after, I felt the stinging pain of being hit in the back of the head. Yelping, I glared at him. What in the living hell was _that _for?

"I won't accept a thanks from ya, Ichi. It's the duty of the _man _in the relationship." Knowing that I hated being called the woman, the blue-haired devil in disguise gave me a glance full of mirth, causing me to wonder how in the world I ever loved this man. Of course, I was only joking, because I knew why, but it was nice to joke around for a little while and make Grimmjow chase for it.

"Sure." I scoffed myself. "It's your duty to spend all of your money on my family. I'm sure." I say, disgruntled that Grimmjow was being an annoying little shit right now. But that's our love, I guess, teasing our little asses right out of our jeans. And by god, did Grimmjow do that well. _Cough. _I wouldn't think about that at the moment, especially with my sisters around me.

"Ichi-nii's right, Grimm-nii. We really need to make this up to you…somehow." Yuzu said; her cute little self staring honestly at Grimmjow. I knew I wouldn't point it out, because it would make Grimmjow mad, but Yuzu was possibly the only one out there who could make the notorious Grimmjow blush.

The bluenette coughed. "Ya don't gotta do tha', Yuz." Grimmjow says as he ruffles my sister's hair. She squeaked and moved away. I chuckled.

"Yeah, just like you didn't have to spend your rich ass on us, Blue." That was the only thanks Grimmjow was gonna get out or Karin. But, in some twisted way, I think that Grimmjow appreciated it.

"Shut it, Spitfire, and go and enjoy the festival." The bluenette gave a pointed look to the wads of cash in their hands, causing the two of them to blush a bit. I knew they flet ashamed getting money from my boyfriend – but, y'know, they have to live a little. Those kids grew up too fast, so they need some relaxing time.

Without further or due, my two sisters ran off into the festival, giggling and bouncing out of sight.

I sighed. "They're right. You didn't have to do this, Grimmjow." My lover sighed as we walked around the perimeter of the festival, ignoring any strange looks that said 'why the hell do those kids have freaky hair?'

"Ichi, get it through yer thick head that now, as a certified part of yer family, that I can spend whatever the fuck I want on you guys." Grimmjow's eyes softened a bit as he scoffed. "Besides, I heard ya guys arguing about money problems while the kids wanted to go. It's the least I could do." I knew that was just about as sentimental that my lover would give me, but I couldn't help beam with happiness at the courtesy of the other.

"…I'm lucky to have you, Grimm."

I hugged Grimmjow before he could reply, smothering my face in his slightly open chest. Taking a deep breath for good measure, I stayed quiet, listening to the soft heartbeat of the blue-haired Adonis. My own orange hair tickled his chest, making him chuckle. "It should be the other way 'round, kid." The other form ruffled my hair as he then wrapped his arms loosely around my waist.

"Look." Grimmjow said.

Just as he said so, I heard a giant 'boom', making my eyes flash over to what Grimmjow was talking about. My eyes were immediately met with colour; lots of exploding colour, as a giant firework exploded in front of us, making my eyes widen and then soften. God, I swear Grimmjow was going to be the death of me. Just when the next one was light off, I felt a callused hand wrap around my nestled chin, pulling me up. With a glint in the blunette's eyes, Grimmjow gave off his trademark smirk. "Happy…New Years, Ichi." He muttered as he pulled me up into a breathtaking kiss, his lips descending on mine like a rush of water falling from a cliff, breaking past their barriers as they descend downwards. I gasp into the lip-lock, causing Grimmjow to slip his tongue in-between my awaiting cavern. Just then, I heard another bang of a firework.

"I GOT IT!"

Startled, the two of us jumped away from each other, our eyes wide and alert form the sudden flash. What the hell was that?

"DAD!" I shout as I see a camera hanging in his hands. My father laughed and danced away from my fuming self, making me narrow my eyes as I run after him. Grimmjow pounded after me, his eyes laughing as he booms out a large chuckle, making me scowl at him also. Stupid blue-haired piece of crap.

And that's how we spent our New Years. Nothing more, nothing less, but I would never, _ever, _trade our happiness for anything else in the world.

After all, we had all we needed.

Family.


End file.
